<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by YsaX64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710909">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64'>YsaX64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert never really expects anything for his birthday, but, this time, he got much more than he had ever thought he could get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>birthday strap for the birthday boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Have you been touched here before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pressed the pad of her finger and his flesh instinctively flinched inward. It wasn't unpleasant, sure, but it felt vulnerable. Hubert would never call himself skittish, but it was hard to keep himself still in such a compromised position, legs spread as she sat between them, only a pillow beneath his hips in order to keep them tilted up, giving her better access. Rubbing a thumb on the tender skin of his inner thigh, she soon changed her tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you touched yourself here before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the noise of the vial's cork opening. Shifted in place, his eyes tracked on the ceiling. It took him a moment to notice that she was waiting for his response. Swallowing hard, he found out that his throat was unbelievably parched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. A few times, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flick of curiosity and too much time on his hands when he was younger. A volatile combination indeed. Regardless, Edelgard did not inquire him any further, humming a positive response as she soaked her fingers in unguent. A moment passed before she brushed her fingers along his cock, sweet torture before settling her hand lower, in that most intimate crease of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is good," she murmured, her other hand running along his waist, trying to coax him to relax. "I would appreciate your guidance then. I admit I don't have experience in this. And this is for you, as we know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert hummed a response, not quite sure of what to do or what to say in response. Luckily, Edelgard didn't demand more of him. Her left hand stroked his cock, slow steady pace that bordered on maddening, while the thumb of her right hand pressed on the sensitive patch of skin just below his balls. It sent sizzles all the way down to his toes, warm pleasure settling on his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing even, he stood still for a few seconds, his body relaxing as his mind did the same. It was all right. He had asked for it – even if rather clumsily, lucky of him that Edelgard managed to understand his ashamed mumbling. He felt her hot, trembling lips as she pressed a kiss to his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good. You are doing so well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise was senseless, even pointless – he didn't do anything special. Of course, consciously knowing that didn't stop the primal sense of belonging that it sparked inside of him. Hubert bit his bottom lip, his cheeks warming in some warped sense of bashfulness. She was sitting between his spread legs, stroking his cock, and only then he became timid? Because of some murmured praise?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathetic, yes, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he drew from it. Hubert placed an arm over his eyes, his other hand clutching the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can keep going," he murmured, trying to not sound too close to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She murmured a positive response, her right hand drawing lower again. This time, when she pressed a finger, he did not resist, letting her enter him up until the first knuckle. He exhaled. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't like his own fingers, it wasn't like his own touch, feverish and clumsy and desperate. No, she was teasing the ring of muscle, circling a finger, loosening him up for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to stroke his cock through the process, the pleasure building slowly, like pressing a spring. His breathing deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right?" Her voice reached his ears, but it felt like a haze, his senses focusing on the strange new feeling. It took him a moment to understand her question and then another to answer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." It came all in one breath, half-choked sounds as relaxed in her hand. Only then he lifted the arm of his eyes shifting in order to settle on the pillows behind him and look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was sitting on her ankles between his legs, her left hand still focused on his cock while the other disappeared between his thighs. Her cheeks were pink, but that was all that betrayed any sense of shame in what she was doing, her head held high, her eyes squinted, her lips curled up in a slight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if taking his staring as a challenge, her finger pushed a bit more inside of him and, meeting little resistance, went all the way up to the second knuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," she murmured, soft velvety words that felt like a caress, rush of warmth under his skin as his heartbeat quickened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foreign sensation persisted, all made more intense as she seemed to explore him with her finger, taking her time. Her left hand let go of his cock, picking up the vial again and pulled back her finger, back to the first knuckle, only to slather on more unguent and push into him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert pressed his head back against the pillow, his eyes closing as processed the new feeling. With her free hand, she was caressing his balls, her fingers curling around them as if testing its weight and firmness, only for her to squeeze them, drawing out a low sigh of him as the sizzles of pleasure flared under his skin, like a soft spark of thunder magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger pumped into him slowly, gentle invited intrusion. With each movement, she pushed just a bit further, meeting little or no resistance. Hubert rolled his shoulders, his arms laying on his side, shifted slightly, which drew her finger deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, a low, deep sound that could rival his own sinister laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are doing so well. Not that I should be surprised. You never fail to perform, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to prove her point, she buried her finger to the last knuckle, fully inside of him. He let out a shuddering noise of his throat, half-exhale, half-whimper, stuck between both as he adjusted to the new sensation. Not entirely strange, but hers, a new feeling of someone else going so deep within him. He was panting already, his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Perhaps this is when your instructions would be appreciated," she said, her voice carrying a hint of sheepishness, which contrasted deeply with the way she stroked his balls with a thumb, pressing just on the edge of painful, but still sending a rush of warmth, coiling at the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he muttered, blinking owlishly. He bucked his hips up, allowing her more space to work with. As if in sync, she responded with firmness, her finger sliding in and out easily, meeting no resistance. He let out a sigh, half-hissed between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard curled her finger, searching, slowly but surely, until she found a patch of slightly different texture, hitting just right. As if in instinct, seeking the new pleasure, his body reacted before he could say anything, leaning into her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." His whimper came a bit too late. "Right there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard chuckled, a grave, amused tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I noticed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed more firmly, enough to build up a rhythm, so her left hand was rubbing his taut stomach, appreciating the tension on his abdomen. His breaths, which he was trying to maintain even, now became more like panting, heavy and shallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love to undo you," she murmured, hand drawing up to toy with a small, stiff nipple. She pinched it with a finger and a thumb, a jolt of sharp pain followed by a rush of warm pleasure. Even her finger seemed to quicken in pace, prompting his body to follow along. "You look so nice flushed like this and we've barely started. I wonder how you're going to look like by the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much it affected him and still, she continued to do it. He clenched his jaw, all of his body tensing in response, in wait for the apex. Not like Hubert would ever have the heart to tell her to stop, not when her words made his cock twitch, begging for her touch. Lacking a coherent response, he merely tossed his head back on the pillows, eyes shut, back arching, riding his crescendo, moving his hips, trying to get more friction, any of it–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she pulled back, leaving him with an odd sense of emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A protesting mewl escaped his lips before he could control it. His hips plopped down, leaving him unfilled and aching for more. When his eyes opened again, she was already hovering over him, her white hair hiding them both from the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies." She didn't seem apologetic in the slightest. "But I still want to toy with you some more, if you will allow me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were hazy with pleasure, dark violet cloudy like the sky during the twilight. He could stare at it for an eternity, he realized right there, drown in her eyes and never come back to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm yours to take as you wish," he mumbled, words half-slurred as he struggled to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like that was the answer she wanted to hear all along. Edelgard laughed, a hint of mirth and mischievousness that he seldom saw in her, enough to make him want to hear it more often. Her nose brushed against his as he leaned back on the pillow, pliant under her. They are so close that every breath is shared, especially when she spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips to his, once, twice, thrice, with a loving gentleness that made his chest grow warmer. It is enough to draw a low laugh out of him, a genuine sort of laughter reserved for special occasions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it lasted little as she soon pulled back, splaying her hands across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you're being so good to me," she teased, and he knew Edelgard would say that even he decided to be bratty for a change, but it still sparked again the jolts of arousal, crackling under his skin. "I think I might have a reward in mind for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, she got up, leaving him vulnerable, on his back with his legs spread. Of course, as she jumped off the bed, practically tiptoeing towards the nightstand, it was a sight to behold on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perky breasts, swaying hips as she looked for something, her white hair so soft that he wanted to bury his fingers in it, pull her closer until there was no telling the two of them apart. His hand drew lower and he felt his cheeks warming. A flare of boldness – and the fact that bent over to pick up what she was looking for – made him stroke his own cock, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the huff of laughter she puffed out, but it didn't stop him, not when she brought forth the main event. A glass dildo, smooth and sleek and </span>
  <em>
    <span>purple</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had swirling colors like marble, a mix of a night sky blue slowly fading to a metallic violet. Perfectly sized, meant to worn by her. Truly an astonishing piece work, picked and chosen for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it new?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard's lips curled up in a mischievous smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, unable to deny the pulse of arousal, the throbbing of his cock beneath his palm. Edelgard, all too attuned to him, gave his cock a spare glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slower," she hissed and he obeyed, his strokes painfully slow, building up the pleasure and his desperation. It was all so little friction and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what it would feel like to let her thrust in him, taking what was always hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He observed as she picked up the forgotten vial again, slathering over the glass shaft with unguent. Edelgard got to the bed again, on her knees between his parted legs, in all of her glory as she tied up the leather strap to her hips, expectation building up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cloudy eyes were tracked on his as she rubbed his inner thighs. As if on some submissive instinct, he parted his legs even more for her, bucking his hips up. She hummed an approval – </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> even that riled him up so badly? – and leaned in, aligning the tip of the glass dildo to his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip was cool, enough to make him shiver and flinch, but Hubert did not pull back. No, not right there, not when they were to be together like that. He propped himself up on his elbows, chin close to his chest as he waited for her to push, to take him as she ought to want to do–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hubert."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice snapped his attention back to her. Her eyes still carried a hint of mirth, but it was possibly to see the steely carefulness behind them, even behind the slight tilt of her head as she hovered over him, one arm bracing herself on his side, the other between his thighs, caressing the vulnerable patch of skin right below his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it all good?" She murmured softly, asking for permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the tension on his shoulders left him. His lips curled up in a smile out of reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about saying more, about how much he wanted it, about how beautiful she was with cloudy eyes and standing between his legs, ready to take him. In the end, none of the words he formed in his head left his lips, instead, what came out was a low hiss as she pushed the tip inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unguent and her previous ministrations surely helped, but it was hard to deny the aching burn as the dildo stretched him. She stilled, perhaps sensing his body's resistance. A labored exhale escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all good." She placed a kiss on his collarbone, then on the base of his neck and continued to pepper kisses wherever she could comfortably reach. "You're doing so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise seared warmth into his body, setting everything ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep going," he growled, animal primal sound that roared through his throat too raw, too needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a half-order, half-plea, a thing that surprised even Hubert himself, the voice almost not his, too hoarse and too whiny. He blinked slowly, biting his bottom lip. Edelgard, however, did not muse so much. Instead, she shifted slightly, the movement awkward as she tried to keep the dildo still inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she fulfilled his request, picking up the vial again to spread more unguent on his entrance, pausing for a moment, feeling the stretch of taut skin with her fingers before pushing in a bit more, her thumb pressed hard on the tender patch of skin below his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shuddering moan escaped his lips, walking the tightrope between pleasure and pain. It was aching, burning and so fully delicious to feel her filling him, that foreign feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look so good like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice reached his ears, hitting him like a whip, strong enough so he arched his back, pushing himself further into the dildo, pressing himself against her hips, until it was fully seated inside of him. It was a new, strange kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stretched but still fitting it just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his head back, his breathing ragged. It was only then that he noticed that Edelgard's breathing was just as shallow as his. His gaze was vague, but he could still see her staring down at the junction of their bodies, seemingly fascinated, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Her head was tilted to the side, her lips parted as one hand hovered over his cock, still hard and flushed, and then used a finger to smear the beads of pre-come all over the head of his cock, sizzling pleasure enough to draw a low groan out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her face tilted up again, her eyes were as hazy as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if she needed to voice such a question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't resist a low chuckle, which gave him all the indicative he needed. Edelgard was toying with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One would think that you would be more direct, since you are so desperate." Her hips pulled back slowly, letting him feel all of the friction, the slide of the firm glass. "But I will grant your wish, since you have been so good for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust back in, her hips slapping his, both arms bracing on his sides to keep her balance. His hand – pathetic desperation – found his cock again, pumping steadily, the rush of sensation running under his skin, building up as she continued to thrust slowly, until she found a good angle, a little clumsy but hitting it just right–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that," he panted and she didn't hesitate on continuing, rocking her hips, slapping skin against skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever wit she'd had until then dissolved into a puddle as all that left her lips were ragged groans. Not that Hubert was complaining – it gave him more space to focus on the constant jolts of pleasure, the firm pressure against that sweet spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, his eyes shut, his hand working himself harder as he couldn't control himself anymore, pushing up against her, no rhyme or reason. Only the constant firmness, the crescendo of sensation flooding his veins like magma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hubert," she hissed, voice strained as if she was about to break as well. He continued to rock against her, a moan escaping through his lips. He didn't know what she was about to say, but, oh, he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled, a raw, deep, possessive sound, enough to send him over the edge as she thrust into him just right. He shuddered, his lips open but curved, back arching, his whole body tensing as he came in vigorous spurts all over his own chest. His knees and his arms weakened as he sank on the pillows, his vision hazy, peppered with white dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Edelgard pulled back, there was an odd sense of emptiness and relief, his muscles trembling. He heard her sigh, breathless. When he opened his eyes again, she was unbuckling the harness, setting the toy aside. Her eyes were all over his body, shamelessly staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appreciating your handiwork?" He mumbled, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely let out a laugh in response, fishing a towel out of the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault you end up so handsome undone like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sent a shiver up his spine. As he tried to catch his breath, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, Edelgard dabbed the towel across his chest, all the way down to his lower abdomen and between his thighs. Once she deemed him clean enough, she finally laid down, clearly exhausted, a sharp contrast to Hubert's sated tiredness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," she said as he put his arm around her, letting her nestle against his chest. "This is considerably more tiring than simply riding you. I need to give you more credit for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed a response, his senses still dull as he nuzzled at her temple. She snuggled against his shoulder, not demanding a response or saying anything else as they evened out their breaths. Not unlike a contented cat, Edelgard slid her cheek on his chest, a mute gesture of tenderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it already past midnight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is my present, I take?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow, pulling back slightly in order to stare down at her. As if fully aware of his confusion, her expression was neutral, but the slight uptick of the corner of her mouth betrayed her amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my present. It's actually Petra's. She sent it a few days ago, afraid it wouldn't make it in time," Edelgard said, as nonchalant as one could be about being given a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly crafted glass dildo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "She will be here for your party today, you know. You should say thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn't so mortified, perhaps he would have found the words for a witty response. Instead, Hubert tossed his head back on the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hubert!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister of the Imperial Household never thought he would see the day in which he would fear hearing the voice of one of his former classmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert turned on his heels slowly – very, very slowly, as to not betray the pleasant ache between his thighs. There she was, waving a hello, completely relaxed, probably unaware of his current mortified state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra," he hissed her name through his teeth, not even attempting a smile, afraid it would break his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is the day of your birth," Petra exclaimed, her eyes shining with the spirit of victory. Then, she blinked slowly, tilting her head to the side. "You received my gift?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert cringed internally, shifting on his weight and instantly regretting because of the sharp jolt of pain between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up again as she crossed her arms, chest puffing with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was used?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard. On a stroke of questionable luck, a small hand pat his back and soon Edelgard came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He enjoyed the present very much, Petra. It is a beautifully crafted piece as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert could swear that his Emperor winked at him, like a child promising to keep a secret. He felt his ears flushing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>